gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
G-SAVIOUR G-Saviour Origin Mode
The G-SAVIOUR G-Saviour Origin is the titular mobile suit of G-Saviour. Developed by Illuminati, it was given to ex-CONSENT pilot Mark Curran to pilot before being re-assigned to Illuminati pilot Reed Fox. Technology & Characteristics The G-Saviour was built as part of the resistance group, Illuminati’s mobile suit development project. It was built with a sort of skeletal frame so that it could be equipped with interchangeable modules so to make it adaptable for both Space and Earth environments. The space mode is designed with an emphasis on speed, as such it features less armor, exposing the frame of the upper arms and legs, but gives the unit a good amount of speed to out maneuver CONSENT units. So while the frame is not strong, it makes up for it with speed, with another benefit of the frame being that it can eject it's armor, useful if the limbs should be trapped. As with most titular mobile suits, it features a red, white, and blue color scheme. Armaments ;*30mm Vulcan Guns :A pair of vulcan guns located in the gundam's head. Not as powerful as beam weapons, but good for shooting down enemies who are up close. ;*Beam Saber :A single beam saber used for close range combat. It is light blue in color. ;*Beam Shield :A shield that is emitted from a beam generator located on the gundams' left arm. Its strength is unknown. ;*SHP-44-Compatible Modules :Modules that can be swapped out with one another to change the Gundam between its two modes, so to best deal with whatever situation on both land and in space. ;*MC-1- thru MC-6- and MPC-1- thru MPC-4-compatible Hand Weapons (including beam rifle) :A variety of weapons developed by Illumunati that can be equipped to the G-Saviour. The only one seen is the beam rifle History Development In order to combat CONSENT, as it imposed its oppressive policies on the space colonies, the rebel group, Illuminati, needed to construct mobile suits that could match those of CONSENT's. This resulted in the production of the Saviour Series, with the G-Saviour being the newest model roled out in U.C. 223. Battle of Side 8 (Gaia) When a group of civilians, on the run from CONSENT soldiers, escape to Side 4 they are met by the leader of Illuminati, Phillippe San Simone. He takes them in and shows Mark Curran the G-Saviour, wanting him to pilot it and fight for their cause. Mark refuses, but agrees to use the unit to escort the group to Side 8, however the CONSENT military tracks them and attaks the colony to aprrehend the runaways. The Gaian's (civilians of Side 8) fight back, but the battle quickly turns in CONSENT's favor, so Mark sorties the G-Saviour in its Space Mode to repel the enemy and soon encounters Jack Halle in his MS Rai. Mark and Jack battle each other, with the battle soon becoming a beam saber duel, until the G-Saviour pins down the MS Rai, however the Rai knocks the gundam down with its vulcans, and it becomes trapped as its right arm gets stuck in a solar panel. As Jack prepares to deal the final blow, Mark ejects the G-Saviours' forearm armor and slashes the Rai with his beam saber, though spares Jack's life. The gundam is then ambushed by squad of MW Rai's, but is saved by Phillippe in the I-SAVIOUR Illusion, who tells Mark to deal with the units in the colony. Mark obeys and has the gundam converted into its Terrain Mode, and promptly deals with the enemy units as the battle reaches its end. Project Raven Some time after the Battle of Side 8, Illuminati hears of CONSENT's new mobile suit development project, code name Project Raven. They task their Lighting Squad with destroying the new units, and assign squad member Reed Fox to pilot the G-Saviour for the mission. Variants ;*G-SAVIOUR G-Saviour Space Mode ;*G-SAVIOUR G-Saviour Terrain Mode ;*G-SAVIOUR G-Saviour Terrain Hover Mode ;*G2-Saviour ;*G3-Saviour Picture Gallery Trivia *The model kit for the G-Saviour Space Mode has proven to be quite popular among fans despite the film being a flop. *The G-Saviour was given a shout out in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny in the form of the ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam, though it is only name wise. *It makes an animated debut in Gundam Build Fighters Episode 8. References External links *G-Saviour Origin on MAHQ.net